The present invention relates to data conversion, and in particular to a method of image format conversion and remote control device using the same.
Keyboard/Video/Mouse (KVM) management systems access remote data via the Internet, referring to KVM Access over IP, which retrieves video frames from remote computer devices for monitoring. Video frames must be pre-processed to enhance data communication, and one way to achieve such purpose is to convert RGB images to YCbCr images, an image conversion simultaneous equation thereof described in the following:Y=(0.275*R)+(0.504*G)+(0.098*B)+16  (1),Cb=−(0.148*R)−(0.291*G)+(0.439*B)+128  (2),Cr=(0.439*R)−(0.368*G)−(0.071*B)+128  (3).
Equations (1)˜(3) include multiplication and addition operations, conventionally implemented by using adders and multiplexers in circuit manufacture, thus resulting in excessive chip volume and operation time.